What If?
by Emzi101
Summary: What if Austin and Ally started dating earlier? First Story, better than it sounds please read.
1. Chapter 1

**What if?**

**What if Austin and Ally started dating just a little bit earlier? This is my first fan fic so please don't hate. Anything in italics that isn't in talking marks is a song. I don't own A&A**

**Trish POV **

_Don't look down down down down._

As Austin and Ally finished, the room went CrAzY. We went up to the room where Taylor Swift was waking up, we told her she fell asleep and missed the performance. She believed us and went off to talk to Katy Perry. We all congratulated Ally but Austin did something that no-one saw coming. This is what he said "Ally, I'm so happy for you, I've got a present for you." "What is it? Should I be worried?" She replied. "No" he said chuckling "it's this." he leans in and kisses her...

He then ran out of the room mentioning something about talking to Jimmy.

**Ally's POV**

"Did he just kiss me?" I said, in shock of what just happened. "Yep" "Right on the lips" Trish and Dez replied. "Well then, I've gotta go and find him "I said "And do what?" Said Trish, she sounded concerned, "Tell him how much I enjoyed it!" Trish and Dez started to giggle immaturely but I just ignored them and went off to find Austin. As I walked, I thought of what to say to him. I was thinking of asking him how he felt and then winging it. I found him and said "We need to talk now." "Ok where?" "Practice room?" "Sure"

**In the practice room in no one's POV**

"Soooo. Ummm. " " Look Ally, I've got to tell you something, I've really liked you for months now, your beautiful, smart, talented and you always know how to cheer me up. That kiss was just a short way of telling you that. What did you think?" Austin sounded so cute when he said that.

"Austin, I've liked you for a looooooong time too. You're cute, sweet and an amazing singer. I reckon the kiss was awesome and I would love to make it happen more." I hope I didn't just ruin it.

"Well then, Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" finally, I've been waiting for him to ask me that for years.

"YES!" I said and we kissed.

**So this is quite short** **but I was thinking 2 short chapters a week to keep the story going for a long time. Rate and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What If Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all 3 of the reviews and both of the follows so far! I know compared to other stories it's not much but it was my first time. I don't own A&A Let's get on with the story**

**An hour later in Austin's POV**

"So Alls, are we gonna make this a secret relationship or not?" I said randomly. There was no response. I looked over at Ally and she was asleep. Awwwww, she looks so cute when she's sleeping, kinda like an angel. I heard her mumbling something in her sleep, I started to film it on my phone and listen in "Anyway Dallas, I hope you understand, it's just, I have feelings for another guy and I saw you cheat on me with Mikayla. Sorry!" Wow that's very detailed for a dream! Anyway, 'cheat on me' does that mean she was dating Dallas, but Trish said she likes me. I wonder if she knows anything. I have to text her.

**This is the text conversation so Austin is Bold Trish is **_**italics**_

**Hey**

_Austin it's 11pm _

**Sorry **

_What's wrong?_

**Do u know anything about Ally and Dallas dating?**

_Yeah why?_

**Trish! You said she liked me!**

_She does_

**Then explain this ( sends video )**

_She always said she wanted to break up with him so she could date u but she didn't have a good excuse to break up with him._

**Why didn't she tell me?**

_She thought maybe if u like her, telling u she was dating Dallas would ruin everything._

**When did they start dating?**

_Just before she got excepted into MUNY_

**Thanks so much Trish (:**

_No probs what's going on with u and Alls?_

**We're dating now**

_Yay:):):) now let me sleep_

**Ok bye**

_Bye_

**Text conversation over back in the practice room in Austin's POV**

I can't believe she didn't tell me. How am I going to bring this up without it being awkward. Do I just say it to her or show her the video or what? I guess I'll just ask Trish. I hope she's still awake!

**Text conversation again Austin bold Trish italics**

**Um Trish **

_What now Austin?_

**How do I talk to her about it?**

_U don't I will_

**Cool how will u do it?**

_Easy. I'll ask her what's going on between u guys and she'll say ur dating I'll ask her if she is going to break up with Dallas and take it from there._

**I wanna know what she says can u tell me soon after. **

_I can do better I'll call u, u answer and don't say anything the whole time I'll stick my phone in my pocket and u'll be listening the whole time._

**Thanks again Trish :) btw Dez told me u guys r dating**

_Grrrrr it was meant to be a secret. R u and Alls gonna b a secret to?_

**Idk I asked but she was asleep**

_I won't tell anyone just in case is there anything else u wanna know. _

**Not that I can think of... Thanks Trish goodnight**

_Goodnight Austin_

**End of convo end of chapter. Thanks for reading please review follow fave and all that jazz. Btw there will be more Dez in the next few chapters. In case u didn't realize, Ally's 'break up' was similar to Kim and Brett's break up in kickin it on our own BYE**


End file.
